The Supporter
by FanLovesFics16
Summary: On the Planet Mobius, Sonic The Hedgehog and his team of Freedom Fighter fight a single great evil, Dr. Robotnik. But there're other evils out there waiting. As that draws near, Sonic and his friends stumble upon a mysterious figure. Who is this figure? Is it a friend or foe? And how does Sonic seem to know this figure? No longer a Oneshot! Sorry for the long wait.
1. prologue

Hi Fanfic Readers!

My name is FanLovesFics. (Gives a peace pose)

I've been on Fanfiction for about a year now, and I love the stories that I've found during that time.

So far, I haven't had a story up yet. But Today I decided to do that. It'll start off as a one-shot that as other story goes.

So the kind of story I want to do first, is a sonic Fanfic, since I have been having a liking to them lately.

So here it goes, hope I get a few reviews from this.

Remember, this is my first time doing this. So please be nice on me. And give me some good reviews.

Prologue.

It was a rather peaceful day on Mobius. Well, at least peaceful for some people. At a small village called, Knothole, there was a group of rebels that fight a great evil. They Call themselves the Freedom Fighters, The have fight a great evil genius named, Dr. Robotnik. The Freedom Fighters have fought many battles against Robotnik for the freedom of Mobius. But there was one Freedom Fighter that has always stops Robotnik's greatest plans to bring his empire. That person was no other than, the great Sonic The Hedgehog. For many years Sonic was always the one to stop Robotnik from taking over Mobius. But, even of that Robotnik has taken almost of all of Mobius. But with Sonic and the Freedom Fighters, they had found a place where they can take shelter and make their battle plans to stop Robotnik. As the years go by, the Freedom Fighters try their best to put the end of Robotnik's rule. During those years, there was some ups and downs. The great times of winning a battle, making and meeting new friends, and finding love during a war. At the saddest times of loses friends, family, and lovers to Robotnik that turns them to Robians that follow his command. But even the baddest of times, the Freedom Fighters didn't give up hope. They will always find a way to stop Robotnik forever.

But little did they know, there are other great evils out there in different dimensions that can bring harm to them. But there is one person who can help til the time comes. This person has been watching Sonic and his friends since the very beginning. This person will show its face when the time is right.


	2. Chapter 1

**Hiya it's me again. *winks* I'm not dead just so u know.**

**I know that I've hadn't really updated my story for a while.**

**But I've been busy for a while. But, I'm here now so I hope that you'll like this first chapter of my story.**

***0000***

Chapter 1: Weird and Mysterious Dream.

*000*

The scene sets on a small village of the Great Forest on the Planet Mobius. But this was no ordinary village; this was the refuge and hideaway of the great Freedom Fighters called, Knothole. As the camera zooms closer to Knothole, we set our scene on a specific house. For this, was the house of the greatest hero that Mobius has ever known. This was the house of the fastest thing alive, Sonic The Hedgehog!

Inside the house, the Hedgehog family were getting ready for the day. Everyone was in the kitchen having a good breakfast to start a day. We see three hedgehogs and a fox with two tails in the kitchen waiting for breakfast. One hedgehog is female with purple-blue fur with a dash blond hair, and has beautiful emerald green eyes; was cooking breakfast on the stove.

This was Sonic's mother, Bernadette, or they rather call her Bernie for short. At the table that were waiting for Bernie to get breakfast ready; there was a hedgehog, a fox with two tails, and a… robot hedgehog? This robotic hedgehog is Jules the Hedgehog. He's Sonic's father, why is he a robot you ask? Many years ago, Jules had gotten seriously wounded during a battle. It was around the time of The Great War. His injuries were too serious to heal, and that he won't survive. And yet his brother, named Charles, decided to find a way to cure his brother. So Charles invented the Robotisizer, this machine can change organic materials into metal. He saved his brother's life, and yet at a price. Jules lost his freedom with his new transformation. As the years went by, Jules got his freedom back by his own son and his friends. He still remains a Robian till a cure is found.

Next to Jules is another hedgehog, who's reading a newspaper, is no other than Charles the Hedgehog. Or Uncle Chuck as other people call him. He has pale blue fur, with light blue eyes, and bushy eyebrows and mustache. He's the brother of Jules, they have their arguments now and then. But they still have their brotherly love. After the terrible incident with the Robotisizer, Uncle Chuck disappeared. It had token a few years for Uncle Chuck to show his face again. But he did all that he can to help the Freedom Fighters at his best.

And finally there's a young fox, about the age of ten, was doing some paper work that for his school. This was no other than Miles "Tails" Prower. His fur coat was of a yellowish orange with sky blue eyes. But the most interesting thing about him is his tail, better yet his two tails. It's a complete mystery on how and why he got two tails. But, it gives him the power of hovering and flying; earning his nickname Tails. Also he's gifted with the HQ of 300, making him smarter and mature for his own age. Sonic and Tails have been best friends for what seemed like forever. They even think of themselves as brothers.

So this was all the hedgehog family, beginning a new day. And yet there was some one missing.

The first to notice this was Bernie, she took a look around for any sign of her son. But yet he was nowhere in sight. "Has anyone seen Sonic this morning?" Bernie asked the others, "His breakfast is getting cold." For mostly Sonic would be in the kitchen by the smell of breakfast by now. "Bernie, I'm sure that Sonny boy will be here soon," said Uncle Chuck looking up from his newspaper.

*000*

Meanwhile, at certain bedroom, we find our hero still in bed sleeping. For the reason that he and a few Freedom Fighters had did a late night mission scouting out Robotropolis. Sonic had returned around two o'clock in the morning while the rest of his family was still sleeping. As our hero sleeps, he mumbles softly and twitched ever now and then. For he was having a dream, but an unusual dream that he's been having for the past few months. As he sleeps mumbles something that haunts his mind, "Aunty….don't….leave…please.''

*_Flashback*_

_The seen sets in a small three floored cottage, where we hear the sounds of playful laughter of a young child of the age of five, and the voice of a young woman. For this child was our legendary hero Sonic The Hedgehog. He was laughing for he was running away from this mysterious woman. Her appearance is unknown for her figure is blurred and darken. "Ogilvie your come back here you little speedster," shouts out the mysterious woman playfully. "Catch me first Aunty *Blank*!" calls back young Sonic. Chuckling with amusement, she finally caught up with him. "Gotcha you little scamp!" said the woman wrapping her arms around him. "Aunty *Blank* let me go, let me go, let me go!" cries out Sonic trying to break free from her grip." No can do my blue speedster," replies the woman playfully. "Not tell I give you your punishment for running away from me." Young Sonic looks up in a playful fright. "No! Aunty *Blank* anything but that Please!" he cries out. Then the strange women starts tickling the young hedgehog all around. "Heheheheh…Aunty…*Blank*…Heheheheh…please!..hahahah….stop!...hahahah!" laughs out Sonic being no match for the tickle torcher. Finally, the tickling was stopped, and Sonic caught his breath. "Now, what have we learned today?" asked the woman giggling a bit from the tickle torturing. "Not to run away from your Aunty when its bath time," answers Sonic like he said many times before._

_Happy with the answer, the woman stands up brushes herself off. "Okay Ogilvie, that's enough now. It's time for you to get washed up for dinner," says the woman starting to walk to the cottage. "Aunty *Blank*, my name is not Ogilvie, its Sonic now." Sonic said as he walked beside the woman. "All of my friends call me that remember?" Looking down at the young speedster, she giggled. "I know that," she replied "But that doesn't mean you shouldn't stop using your real name. For it show the type of person you are." Stumped by that statement Our young hero looks up to her with awe and confusion. "I know that you don't fully understand yet. But, once you're older you'll understand the meaning," answered the woman without being asked the question. "I can see a lot of great things that you'll accomplish in the future Ogilvie. And I hope whatever you choose to be, it'll change that things are."_

_Change the way things are…. Change the way things are…. Change the way things are._

_*End of Flashback*_


End file.
